big time twins
by Star197
Summary: two girls! Actually Twins! Separated at birth! Jessy lives in L.A, Jen lives in Italy! Jen moves to L.A & meets Jessy! What's live gonna be like with the twins and when the meet BIG TIME RUSH!
1. Chapter 1

*******************Big Time Twins*****************************

Summery, two girls! Actually Twins! Separated at birth! Jessy lives in L.A, Jen lives in Italy! Jen moves to L.A & meets Jessy! What's life gonna be like with the twins and when the meet BIG TIME RUSH!

*************The Twins************************

**********************Jennifer's P.O.V********************************  
Hey my name is Jennifer! I live in Italy with my dad! & I don't care where my mom is!  
I love having fun! & hanging with my buds! & all in all I'm a Tomboy!  
I love all sports! Especially HOCKEY! and I love singing!

I used u have barbie doll blond hair but i died it, bright red hair (like Ariana Grande) and i have blue eyes!  
My best friend is Kesley adams! I call her kes! She's really smart, & that's good for me cuz I'm not that smart!  
Everyone I know think of me as a fun loving girl, some people even think I'm crazy or nuts in the head! But I really wish I had a mom to help me be more girly!

**************Jessy P.O.V****************************  
Hey my name is Jessica, I live in L.A with my mother. & God knows where my dad is.  
I love shopping and being clean, I could care less about having friends cuz I'm rich. And I am a girly girl.  
I HATE sports especially HOCKEY! & I'm a model I have barbie doll blond hair but i wanna die it bright red, and i have blue eyes.

My best friend is Marissa Kay. I call her mar Or Rissa. She is kinda smart & that's really good because I'm not the smartest girl in the world!  
Everyone thinks of me as a proper rich girly girl, some people even go far and say I'm snobby & vain! But really wish i had a dad to liven things up!  



	2. The party invite and Auditions!

The party invite and Auditions!  
*********************Jennifer's P.O.V (in Italy)******************************

It's a friday after noon and me Kes & Keira are sitting in detention!  
Me & kes hate Keira! She's the reason were in detention! She hit me and we fought her back (we won)  
Keira has a black eye & a cut lip & me and kes are fine!  
After an hour the teacher let us go home! Keira stuck the middle finger at us and walked away "hey Jeni, what u wanna do now?" kes asked "I don't know kes, wait how but we take a hammer and"  
"NOTHING THAT CAN GET US IN TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE!" Kes interrupted

"then I don't know, we could watch T.V"  
Kes smiled & said "that sounds great!"  
And the 2 girls walked to Kes's house not knowing what's waiting for them when they turn on that T.V

******************Jessy's P.O.V (in L.A)***************************

It's a Friday after noon here in L.A and me and Rissa are lounging by the pool.  
While I was lounging and trying to get a tan, the 4 boys of big time rush came up to us.  
First to walk up was Kendall, my third favorite of there group, the one with tall blond hair and eyebrows as mar calls him.  
Honestly I think Mar has a crush on him.  
Then Carlos came up, he's my least favorite of the group, I pity the person who falls for him! He's just so un-normal.  
Then Logan, he's my second favorite of all the boys because he's so smart and actually makes some sense!  
Then the god of all gods! My favorite of the group, James diamond! I swear he's a god, his hair is always so prefect, if anyones prefect it's James diamond!  
Honestly I know I've fallen for him but I'll never admit it!

James flicked his wonderful hair back and said "what are u lovly lady's up to today?"  
I blushed and said "well James if u must know were trying to get a tan"  
Kendall sat down on Mar's chair and said "well Gustavo is away in Italy & Kelly payed bitters to let us have a party tomorrow"  
Carlos started jumping up and down, then said "so u girls wanna come? It's gonna be fun!"  
Mar laughed and said "sure well come Carlitos"  
Carlos smiled and ran into the lobby, to the stairs & probably to his apartment

Logan clapped his hands and said "well I guess we should get going, see u to later k"

Me and Mar frowned a little and said "ya see u later"  
Kendall and James got up and waved while walking away with Logan

*******************Jennifer's P.O.V***************

Me and Kes turned on the T.V & saw our favorite band BIG TIME RUSH!  
Then a guy came on and said "that was Big Time Rush! There climbing the charts right now"  
Then a fat guy came on the screen and said "my name is Gustavo Rocque & that was my boy band big time rush, if ur in Italy and wanna be famous like them, come to the staples center from 3am-7pm and audition! & maybe ur dreams will come true"

Me and kes looked at the clock, it was 6:30!  
We looked at each other and yelled "RUN!"  
We ran all the way to the audition's When me & Kes got there we saw Alot of people in a waiting room then we saw a small lady with black hair walk out of a room Kes ran up to her and yelled "my names Kesley Adams & I wanna be famous!"  
The lady smiled and said "I'm Kelly and here" Kelly gave kes a # then turned to me "do u wanna be famous 2?"  
I shook my head yes Then she gave me a # two After a while of waiting Kelly called Kes's #  
I waited & waited for kes to come out, then when kes did come out my smile dropped Kes was crying! "he said I suck and That I have no talent!"  
I knew he was wrong! Kes is one of the best singers I've ever heard!  
Then Kelly came back out & called my #  
I held my head high ready to make him regret saying that to kes!  
When i walked In I saw Kelly & a fat dude sitting at a table!  
I walked up to the mike and started singing rolling in the deep by Adele

At the end the fat dude looked shocked and Kelly had a big smile on her face, this is where my revenge for being mean to kes begin's!  
The fat dude stood up and said "My name is Gustavo Rocque & i think u sang that song better than adele! So congratulation your coming to L.A!"  
I smile and said "sorry I don't wanna go to L.A, I only"  
Gustavo interrupted me "WHAT! Then why did u come here?"  
I laughed and said "I came here cuz me friend who u said has no talent, wanted to come!"  
Then I started walking away when Gustavo yelled "WAIT!"  
I turned around waiting for him to say something

Gustavo cleared his throat and asked "was ur friend the one That came in before u?"  
"yes"  
He smiled and said "I could bring both of u to L.A to be a girl band"  
"but there's only 2 of us! Don't girl bands have 4?"  
He stared at me & yelled "DO U WANNA COME TO L.A OR NOT? and we can find two more girls!"  
I stared at him and yelled "OF COURSE!"  
& then me & Kes packed up without telling our parents and now were on a plaine to L.A 


	3. Chapter 3

*******************Jennifer's P.O.V*********************************

The plain just landed, me & kes just got off the plain and are looking for Kelly When we saw Kelly she was with...

***********************Jessy's P.O.V***********************

Me & Rissa are so bored!  
Honestly I can't wait for the party! I've picked out a bright pink prom dress!  
I think it looks stunning (I hope James does to)  
Me & Rissa were walking to our apartment when the boys literally ran Into us!  
Logan yelled "SORRY! WE GOTTA RUN!"  
Carlos yelled "SEE YA AT OUR PARTY!"

***************Jenni's P.O.V*************

Kelly was with the boys of BTR!  
There was Kendall & Logan

Then James! He looks like a god! He's my second fav! But I would date him if he asked!  
Then the god of all gods was standing there with a sparkling black hockey helmet!  
Carlos is my fav of all them!  
He just seems more like me! AND HE'S HOT!  
I was speechless!  
But then kes spoke up and said "Hello my name is Kesley Adams"  
Kelly laughed & said "Kesley I was there and watched ur audition so I know who u are"  
Kes smiled & said "Oh ya"  
Kelly said "well anyway this is James, Logan, Kendall & carlos"  
The boys all said "hey"  
Then Kelly said "well we better get going, follow me"  
Me, kes, Kelly & the boys walked outside to a big limo!  
When we got in the limo I sat in between James & Carlos!  
Kes sat beside Kelly & Logan

James flipped his hair & said "the names diamond, James diamond"  
I smiled & said "hey, didn't James bond say that?"  
Logan said "yes he did, in all the 007 movies"  
Carlos jumped in his seat and said "I've never seen that movie!"  
Kes practically screamed "HOW HAVE U NOT SEEN THAT?"  
Carlos pouted a little "cause I haven't!, jenny do u want to watch it with me some time?"  
I laughed and say "Sssure"  
James looked mad "hey jenny, kes u 2 want to come to our party tonight?"

Kes smiled at Logan and said "sure that would be great"  
The limo stopped at The plam woods and we all got out!  
Kelly walled up to the front desk and it looked like she was arguing with a big fat guy

*****************jessy's P.O.V*****************

Its been like an hour since The guys left & me and Rissa have just been waiting by the pool Rissa spoke up "do u think Kendall will ask me out at the dance?"  
I answered "maybe, u never know?"  
Rissa smiled "well maybe James will, WHO ARE THEY AND WHY ARE THEY WITH THE BOYS"  
Rissa was staring into the lobby I looked over and saw a tall-ish girl with glasses talking to Logan, I think they looked so cute But then I saw a short girl with bright red hair & and bright blue eyes! She's reminds me of someone but i can't put my finger on who.  
The worst part was James seemed to be all over this short girl! But what made me happy was that she seems more interested in Carlos!  
Rissa smiled evilly and said "we should go over and meet the new girls who won't last long if we have anything to say about it"  
I nodded my head yes We walk into the lobby and said "hey guys, who are these new girls?"  
Kendall said "hey, Rissa! This is Kesley Adams, & this is Jennifer...We never really got ur last name?"  
Rissa laughed and said "is that really her last name?"  
The red head laughed and said "no my last name is Star, but u can all call me Jenny, what's ur names?"  
I was shocked! My last name is STAR!  
Rissa laughed again & said "Marissa. Kay"  
I spoke up and said "My name is jessica and my last name is Star to!"  
Kendall smiled & said "wow that's cool u both have The same last name, Rissa can I talk to u at the pool"  
Rissa shook her head yes, & then her and Kendall left

***********Jenny's P.O.V********************  
Me James & Carlos were talking in the lobby waiting for Kelly I was really mad at James, he was all over me when I was talking to Carlos, NOT HIM then 2 girls with blond hair came over and said "hey guys, who are these new girls?"  
Kendall said "hey, Rissa! This is Kesley Adams, & this is Jennifer...We never really got ur last name?"  
I was thinking I never really did say my last name I was gonna tell them but then the shorter blond was rude, laughed and said "is that really her last name?"  
I laughed and said "no my last name is Star, but u can all call me Jenny, what's ur names?"  
The short blond laughed & said "Marissa Kay"  
The taller blond spoke up and said "My name is jessy & my last name is Star to!"  
I was amazed, I didn't think anyone else had that last name Kendall smiled & said "wow that's cool u both have The same last name, Rissa can I talk to u at the pool"  
Marissa shook her head yes, & then her and Kendall left... 


	4. crazy unpacking

Unpacking!

*********Rissa's P.O.V************

Me & Kendall walked out to the pool & sat down on the side of the pool Kendall said "well marissa I was wondering...I was wondering...if yyyooouu would... If u would"  
*Wow he's really nervous he said my full name*  
I got fed up with waiting & yelled "KENDALL JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"  
Kendall sighed and said "Marissa would u like to be my person-date-thing to our party tonight?"  
*OMG this day could not get any better*  
I smiled & said "Of course I will"  
He jumped up and yelled "YESSSSS"  
I laughed then he said "see ya tonight"

*************Jessy's P.O.V**********

Kendall & Rissa just left to the pool for some strange reason I looked over at James and my heart sank He was starring at Jennifer!  
Then kelly walked up & said "Jenny, u and Kesley R staying in apartment 2K, right beside the guys" then she handed Jenny a key Carlos spoke up "that's great!" then he hugged her James looked pissed and put his arm around Jenny & said "why don't we help u and kes unpack?"  
Kesley smiled & said "sure let's go"  
Jenny yelled "RACE U TO THE ELEVATOR!"

& that's when I saw it, Jenny is like a mixture of me & Carlos She has Carlos personalty and she has my last name & looks ALOT like me *************Jenny's P.O.V*********  
I yelled "RACE U TO THE ELEVATOR!"  
I got in the elevator first, then Carlos,then James, then kes and Logan

But that jessica girl was just standing there staring off to space James yelled "Yo jessy, U coming or not"  
That seemed to snap her out of it cuz she came over & said "Sorry Jamez, I was thinking about something" then she smiled at him *I could've sworn I saw her eyes sparkle, I guess she's got a little crush*  
When the elevator opened carlos took his helmet off his head & put it on mine and said "Here jennyBear, u wear helmet while I get your bags"  
Logan looked shocked & James looked mad Logan said "JennyBear?"  
Carlos smiled while grabbing my bags & we all starting to walk down the hall, he said "Sounded cool, Jenny can i call u JennyBear?"  
I said "Sure, if I can call u Carlitos"  
He laughed and shook his head yes

***********Jessy's P.O.V*************

When the elevator opened carlos took his helmet off his head & put it on jenny's head and said "Here jennyBear, u wear helmet while I get your bags"  
Logan looked shocked & James looked mad *I can't believe James is jealous of her, HER! he should like me*  
Logan said "JennyBear?"  
*Why can't James give me a nickname like JessyBear?*  
Carlos smiled while grabbing jenny's bags & we all starting to walk down the hall, he said "Sounded cool, Jenny can i call u JennyBear?"  
*Plz say yes, & love him, then never date James!*  
Jenny said "Sure, if I can call u Carlitos"  
*Yesssssss she likes Carlos, I hope*  
He laughed and shook his head yes When we got to there room Kesley unlocked the door and we walked in to...THE BEST ROOM EVER!  
It was just like 2J but it had a red swirly slide, and a swing, & a green couch, the rest was pretty much the same as 2J Everyone walked in & Logan said "k so kes, Jen the first thing we gotta do is pick who's room is who's, so pick your room's"  
Kes & jenny picked there room

James said "Me & Leo will help Jenny unpack, & Carl and Jackie will help kaylee unpack"  
*I was hurt! James not only got Logan, Carlos, & Kesley's name wrong, but he also got my name wrong! & he got her name right! I think I just heard my heart shatter*  
********Jenifer's P.O.V**************  
James said "Me & Leo will help Jenny unpack, & Carl and Jackie will help kaylee unpack"  
*I was confused but then I realalized James said everyone's name wrong but mine, he's always been starring at me*  
Carlos "Carl?"  
Logan "leo?"  
Kes "kaylee?"  
Jessy "Jackie?"  
James said "OMG! I'm so sorry, u know what I mean"  
*I looked over a jessy, she looked like a kicked puppy, Logan & kes were staring at each other, & Carlos looked sad while staring at me*  
I had to do something So I said "How bout Carlos & logan switch"  
Carlos, kes & Logan looked happier, jessy looked a little happier, & James looked mad James asked "Why?"  
I really had to think "cauz...I umm,"  
Kes spoke up "Cuz Logan has to help me organize my book collection!"  
Me, Logan & Carlos said "Ya!"  
Then started laughing that we said it at the same time James said "Fine"

*********Jessy's P.O.V***********

James said "fine"  
*I was a little happier because if Jenny falls in love with Carlos, James can be mine*

******************jenni's P.O.V***********************

2 hours into unpaking we got really bored, james looked like he was gonna pass out we kept unpaking for like 10 more minutes then james said "im so tired, is it ok if i crash on your bed?"  
i said "go ahead"

******************half an hour later*******************

me and carlos finished unpacking, "Hey jessyBear, are u tickelish?"  
I looked him strate in his chocolate eyes, and said "ummmmmmmmm, No-ish" "no-ish? well i take that as a yes" then carlos got closer to me till he was right on top of me, and started tickeling me i screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO CARLITOS, stoooop it!"

this whent on for 2 minutes till we rolled over so i was on top of him we were just stareing into each others eyes, then we leaned closer and close till...

*************************Jessy's P.O.V***************************

logan fell on the floor and said "finally were done unpacking"

me and kesley laffed then we heard 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO CARLITOS, stoooop it!"

kesley looked scared & said "maybe we should go check on the others"  
logan said "wait! what if there like, you know"

kesley looked the disgusted "ewwwww Jenni would never do that"  
logan thought for a second and said "maybe carlos is forcing her"

I spoke up, "i so very confused, what they doing?'

kesley & logan just started laffing and said "THerree doingg themm seeelllfffeeeesss"

it took me a while to figure out what they ment but when i thought it over i said "ewwwwwww"

logan said "well lets go see for our selfs"

we walked into jenni's room and saw, james asleep on the bed and carlos and jenni kissing!

*it wasn't like a makeout kinda kiss, it was a slow little kiss, kinda like a firt kiss*

Then they pulled apart

carlos & jenni said "wow'

carlos (not knowing we were there) said "Jenifer Star, ever since i met u this morning, ive felt something i've never felt before, so would u go to diner with me tomorow night?"

jenni smiled, "of course i'll go with u"

kesley & logan started clapping, and james woke up saying "why r u clapping? what'd i miss"

logan said "i'll tell u at the apartment, but right now i think we should leave and let these girls get some sleep" 


	5. Taking in the bad news

#This chapter is 10 minutes after unpacking#

************marissa's P.O.V***********

I was waiting outside Rocque records, cuz that's wear Kendall said they were having there party

I was wearing a nice blue prom dress that hugged me in all the right places

*********** 2 hours later***********

I could feel tears coming to my eyes!

Here I am, all dolled up, where Kendall 'said' they were having a 'party' and NO ONE's HERE!

I whipped out my phone and texted jessy

{Jess, why isn't anyone here?} - bitchy blond :P

**************************Jessy's P.O.V*************************************

Me Carlos, logan & James walked into apartment 2j to see, Kendall laying on the couch in just his boxers

I turned the other way ready quickly and yelled "MAMA KNIGHT! Kendall is trying to scar me!"

Kendall was so scared he fell off the couch, James & logan were laughing, but Carlos looked like he was off in LaLa land

Mama knight & Katie came running into the room, mama knight looked at us all then said "Kendall, put some cloths on right now! Before you give Jessica & Katie nightmares"

Kendall got up and ran to his room

*******A few minutes later******

Me, Carlos, & Logan were standing up in front of James and Kendall who were sitting on the couch

"What r we here for?" Kendall asked

"Well Carlos has some great news he needs to tell u" Logan said with a smirk

James & Kendall yelled "U told them & not us!"

Carlos laughed & said "I didn't really tell them, they saw"

Logan said "Ya we Saw a whole lot"

Kendall said "come on tell us already"

I said "Carlos tell them, or I will"

Carlos took a big breath & said "imgonnagooutwithjenny"

Kendall looked confused and said "What?"

James looked mad and jumped up and yelled "NOOOOOOOO, I was gonna call dibs on Jenny! But one question, HOW!"

Carlos looked down, so Logan said the story of what we saw

James jumped up and yelled "ITS NOT FAIR"

Then he ran to his room

"well boys i guess it's about time i go home for supper" i said

"jessica dear, why don't you stay?" mama knight said

"well i guess i can, but just for a litt BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

my phone cup me off with a text from marissa

{Jess, why isn't anyone here?} - bitchy blond :p

{isn't where?}- bitchy drama queen :D

{at rocque records for the boys party} -bitchy blond :P

"GUYS!" i yelled

"what!" they yelled back

"one, HOW DO YOU DO THAT? and two, weren't you guys having a party a rocque records tonight?" i said

"ya we were, but then we decided to have it next weekend insted, why?" kendall said

{there not having it tonight, there having it next weekend}- bitchy drama queen :D

{but kendall asked me to meet him here tonight! can you pick me up?} - bitchy blond :P

{kendall's a dick then! why wouldn't he tell you? and ya stay put i'll come pick you up}- bitchy drama queen :D

{thx}- bitchy blond :P

"KENDALL! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" I yelled

"what did i do?" he ask from the same spot on the couch

"you couldn't even take 3 seconds to text marissa and tell her the parties next weekend! she's been waiting for TWO HOURS!" I yelled

"oh god! i totaly forgot!" he yelled

"well guess what, thats not good enough! marissa is hard headed and doesn't fall in love easily! so i bet you don't have a chance anymore,  
well any way, i G2G pick her up, so bye, see you tomorrow"

***********************Logan's P.O.V**************************

"dude! how could you forget to text your dream girl, that there's no party?" carlos said

"i was to excited that she said yes, i just didn't think!, and now it might be to late" kendall repiled

"well lets go to sleep and figure this out in the morning" i said

*************************Jessy's P.O.V******************************

i pulled up to rocque records and sure enough there was marissa sitting on the steps

"mar are you ok?" i asked

"ya, i just wanna go home"

*******************************************************AN****************************************************

how do you like it?


	6. The Date

Jenny's P.O.V

I am sitting in my room waiting for Carlos to get here

I'm wearing a purple sundress, grey wedges, with a green bikini under it, because it's Carlos you never know if he's taking you 2 a beach or a corndog stand

**********5 minutes later**************

*knock, knock*

"Coming"

I ran to the door, took a deep breath then opened it

& there was Carlos with ALOT of roses

"Hey jennyBear" he said while giving me the roses

"Hi Carlos, where ya taking me?"

"It's a surprise" he said with a big smile

"kk just let me put these in a vase, then we can get going"

***************5 mins later**************

Carlos' P.O.V

I'm so nervous, what if Jenny doesn't like it? What if she hates me?

"so you gonna tell me where were going?" Jenny asked

"ummm"

I'm so scared, i don't think shell like that were just going to a corndog stand

"pleases tell me" she said

Then I noticed she has a bikini on

"we are going to make sandcastles on the beach, and get some corndogs" I said with a smile

"awesome, I love corndogs & the beach" Jenny said

"do you wanna get corndogs now or later?"

"umm let's see... NOW!" she yelled while running off

But I caught up to her and grabbed her from around the waste, spinning her, then set her down We looked into each others eyes and our lips got closer & closer till they touched

It wasn't a big messy makeout kiss, it was gentle small loving kiss

When we both pull away we said "Wow"

I was scared, what if she didn't want me to kiss her?

Jenny's P.O.V

OMG I just got my 2nd kiss, and Carlos is a really good kisser

"JennyBear, I'm sorry I shouldn't of did that, after that first time you probably think I'm weird, I understand if you don't wanna be friends, I just really lik..."

But I cut him off with another kiss

"Carlitos, I'm glad you did that, and you are weird but in your own special way, and I wanna be more than friends"

"Real-Really?" he asked

"of course!"

"then Jennifer Star, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"yes" I said

then I was about to kiss his cheek when he turned his head so I got his lips

Then we pulled away

Carlos P.O.V

After we became BF & GF we got corndogs and swam at the beach for awhile and went home

This was the best day of my life! 


End file.
